You Saved Me
by rye-chan
Summary: Harry is sick of fighting all the time and during a potions class finds a way to end it all at last. Draco knows Harry is up to something but will he stop him when he finds out what it is exatly that the Gryffindor is trying to do?


You Saved Me

Harry Potter, the boy who lived he's called because the darkest wizard of all time couldn't kill him and wound up destroying himself. The fifteen year old was famous for surviving when he was a baby but his parents were killed in the process. Now Harry was struggling worse than ever with the life he was living.

Lately he had been fighting non-stop with his two best friends and he was sick of being the center of all their problems. It seemed everyone was turning against him and it was happening at the worst time. Voldemort was back and Harry was scared he wouldn't be able to stop him.

After one particularly bad fight with Ron and Hermione before their potions class, Harry sat away from them. He hadn't noticed who he sat next to, being too angry to care. He pulled out everything he needed for the class and waited for Professor Snape to arrive, impatient to get started for once. Harry felt someone staring at him but he ignored it as he flipped through his potions book.

Draco Malfoy took a seat at the back of the potions class and was surprised when Harry took the seat beside him. He glanced at the famous boy from the corner of his eye curiously. The blonde wizard noticed how angry the boy who lived was. He wanted to know what his problem was and quietly got his attention.

"Potter." Draco called to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked curtly, not even looking at the boy beside him.

"What's got you so fired up today?" Malfoy asked slightly surprised at Potter's rudeness.

The Gryffindor turned to the Slytherin and glared at him. It was then that Draco saw just how angry Harry was but most apparent was the pain. Malfoy was speechless as Potter finally answered him.

"Mind your own damn business, Malfoy." Harry growled out as Snape finally came in and started the lesson.

"Today you will be making a rare potion called Harmony's Trance. In addition, before any of you ask, it's named after the witch who created it; and yes, her name was Harmony. Now when brewed correctly this potion will put the drinker in a catatonic state until he or she is dead. This potion is immensely difficult and I don't expect anyone to make it correctly, it's that complicated. You have until the end of the class so get started." Snape finished and waved his wand, the instructions appearing on the blackboard beside his desk.

The entire class stood up and collected their ingredients. Within minutes, the dungeon like room was filled with small fires as caldrons started to heat up. Harry ignored everyone as he concentrated, so thoroughly, on making the potion correctly. His thoughts were focused on one thing and that was being able to escape his hellish life. He could do that now with Harmony's Trance.

Draco kept watching Harry from the corner of his eye every so often and always saw the same look of angry determination. The look unsettled the blonde Slytherin and he couldn't understand why he, suddenly, didn't want the Gryffindor making this potion. He continued though, still keeping an eye on the dark haired wizard.

When there was only fifteen minutes left until the class was over, Snape came around and checked over what his students had accomplished. Many had disastrous outcomes but Snape wasn't surprised. When he approached Harry's caldron he expected it to be the worst of all. As the greasy haired teacher looked inside the young wizard's caldron, he saw a blue-green and silver potion shimmering peacefully.

Snape stared at the potion in disbelief then looked at Harry. The younger wizard met his teacher's gaze full on, a slightly defiant look in his bright green eyes. For the longest time no one spoke, wondering what kept Snape from insulting Harry's potion skills as usual. Finally the professor spoke.

"Potter, how did you do this?" Snape barely whispered.

"I just followed the instructions, sir." Harry answered just as quietly.

Severus Snape was speechless for the first time in years. He could not believe that Harry Potter made a potion that took him years to master making. Moving stiffly, Snape vanished the potion and walked away, dismissing the class in the process. Harry glared at Snape as he went back to his desk as he packed up his things.

_It's a good thing I saved some of it before he came over. _Harry thought as he left the dungeon classroom, not noticing he was being followed.

Potter made his way up to the third floor and looked carefully around. Once satisfied that the corridor was empty, he laid his bag on the windowsill and opened it. He pulled out a small vial of blue-green and silver potion, Harmony's Trance. At first, Harry just watched as the colors swirled around, as if they were dancing. The silver seemed to streak through out the vial faster than the blue-green.

Harry sighed then and opened the vial. Almost immediately, his nose was assaulted by the scent of the potion and was reminded of springtime. The smell of flowers seemed to flow from the small amount of Harmony's Trance. The young wizard smiled sadly as he brought the vial to his lips, soon it would all be over.

Before the vial even touched his lips though, Harry was tackled to the floor. The vial of Harmony's Trance fell from his hand and smashed onto the stone floor a few feet away. Harry fought against the person who had stopped his escape and saw Draco Malfoy above him. Harry became enraged as he fought to get the blonde off him and punched him hard in his side.

Malfoy was forced off Harry from the impact of the Gryffindor's punch and stood up after. He saw Harry had drawn his wand and was about to attack him. The blonde barely had time to dodge the curse that soared at him as he drew out his own wand. He sent curse after curse at Harry.

Walls were hit and the rubble fell to the floor as windows shattered. Harry stumbled over a piece of rubble and Draco took that chance to pin him down again. This time he had a stronger hold on the dark haired teen's wrists. Malfoy had to use all of his strength to hold Potter down as the furious Gryffindor fought to free himself again.

"What on earth is going on here?!"

Both teens paused in their fighting to see who had shouted. Coming toward them and looking murderous was Minerva McGonagall. Draco cursed under his breath as he felt Harry start to break free of him once more. Not having any other choice, the Slytherin let the younger teen up but kept a close eye on him.

"Explain yourselves this instant!" McGonagall exclaimed furiously.

Neither wizard looked at her, both glaring at each other.

"Fine, don't answer me, it makes no difference. You are both receiving detention for this uncalled for behavior. It will be served cleaning all of North Tower from bottom to top. Now come with me." McGonagall ordered and led the boys to North Tower.

They passed many windows on the way and Draco saw the sun was starting to set. He glanced over at Harry and saw he still looked furious at being interrupted. Malfoy had an uneasy feeling suddenly and thought North Tower was a bad place for Potter to be. His thoughts were racing as all the possibilities of death taking Harry from him zoomed through his mind, each new vision more gruesome than the last.

Finally Minerva stopped, they had reached North Tower. The professor waved her wand and cleaning products appeared beside her. She then looked at both boys with a fierce expression.

"I will come and get you both in two hours. Now get started." Minerva ordered and walked away.

Both boys grabbed a rag and cleaning agent and set to work. Draco had his back to Harry the whole first hour and was surprisingly focused on the hard work. When he turned around though, Harry was no where to be seen. Malfoy instantly panicked and darted up the stairs. His heart was racing and fear stirred up his thoughts as he imagined what he'd find at the top of the tower.

Finally Draco got to the top and he gasped at what he saw. Harry was standing on the parapet and was about to jump from the tower. Malfoy rushed forward and grabbed Potter around his waist and hurled him off the parapet. The Gryffindor flailed around trying to get free of the Slytherin but it didn't work.

As Harry continued to flail around Draco lost his footing and fell onto the floor, Harry landing on top of him. Both were panting from the struggle and Potter saw it as an opportunity to get free. As he lifted himself up Draco grabbed him and tackled him to the stone floor.

"Will you just leave me the hell alone?!" Harry shouted suddenly at Draco.

"Not a chance potter! What the hell makes you think I'm gonna let you kill yourself?!" Draco shouted back

"It's none of your damn business, Malfoy!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Damn it Potter open your eyes! Are you so blind that you haven't noticed I want you around?!"

"Why? To torment me more than I already am? I'll pass on that!"

"No you damn fool! I love you alright?!"

Harry lost whatever words he was going to say as what Draco just said sank in.

"N-no…you-" Harry started but was cut off by the blonde above him.

"Yes I am! Why do you think I interrupt every time you're with some other person?!"

"But Hermione and Ron-"

"Because I know you don't have feelings for them!"

Harry didn't believe Malfoy, he refused to believe him.

"Let me up!" Harry yelled

"I won't!" Draco growled

Harry started fighting again but Draco refused to let go. Malfoy wasn't about to let his love for five years die.

"Damn it Malfoy, let me up!"

"I said no!"

"You lying bastard, let go of-" Harry started but was cut off as Draco's lips crashed onto his own

Draco forced Harry's mouth open and slid his tongue inside the warm cavern, entwining his appendage with Harry's. Draco pulled back moments later, panting more than before.

"I wasn't lying." He said firmly

Harry looked into the mysterious silver eyes above him and saw nothing but truth in them. Harry was silent, incapable of saying anything for a few minutes.

"Why?" Harry whispered as he gave up on trying to get Draco off him

Draco knew Harry had given up but refused to relinquish his grasp on the suicidal teen.

"I don't know why, I just am." Draco answered as he felt Harry start shaking

Harry turned his head away from Draco as tears fell from his eyes, biting his quivering bottom lip. Draco watched as Harry broke down for only a few seconds until he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on his forehead. Harry clung on to Draco as he buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck, sobbing. Draco pulled Harry into a sitting position as he leaned against the parapet, holding Harry close as he cried.

They stayed like that all night and as the sun started to rise Harry was no longer crying but silently leaning against Draco as the blonde held him tight. It was at that moment Draco whispered something to Harry.

"I won't ever let you go."

Harry closed his eyes and snuggled into Draco's warm embrace as he whispered back.

"Thank you."


End file.
